She's my wife
by carson34
Summary: Kurt vows to fight for his marriage after Jane returns from her two years long trip * Update Mondays *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This week has been crazy busy and not to mention that I had to watch the girls so I did not get that much time to write this first chapter like I wanted to write it. This story will pick up from the season 2 finale. I can not wait for the new season starts at the end of the month.

Chapter 1

As Kurt was driving to headquarters after getting a call from the director about coming into work. The director had said that there was something going on that he needed to talk to him about. The director would not give any details over the phone. He finally got parked and headed inside of the building only to get stopped outside of the building.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked his boss.

"I have news regarding members of your team." He revealed to him.

"What do you mean? Patterson is trying to find Jane so we can get some more tattoo cases done." Kurt revealed to him.

"She, Tasha and Reade were kidnapped this morning. We also found this box there." The director said as he took out the box.

"What is this?" Kurt asked him. "What is inside of it?"

"We are not sure. We have not been able to get inside of it just yet." The director responded to him.

"Well, who can?" Kurt asked him.

"Your wife, Jane and we are wondering if it is both you and her." He said to him.

"It could be." Kurt responded to him. "That means that I need to find her like yesterday"

"You better get started on finding your wife." The director responded to him

"Alright." Kurt said as he started to head into the office. He knew that tonight before he left that he needed a location on her.

A few hours went by as Kurt sat at his computer. He was no where close to finding his wife. He knew that she was going dark. He headed into the lab to see what Patterson had found. He figured that she would have put notes on it. He went to her desk and started to look through the notes. He saw that she had mentioned the mountain. There had been a lady that check into there using the name Jane Doe. He knew that his wife would use her Jane Doe name and not their married name.

"Anything?" The lab tech asked his boss.

"Yeah. I am going to head out to check out the mountain this weekend." He responded to the lab tech.

"I hope that you find her so we can get the team back." the lab tech revealed to him.

He knew that the director did not revealed it to anyone in the building. It made him very confused about this tech person.

"How do you know that they were taken?" Kurt asked him.

"I was with Patterson and had to go to the bathroom. When I came back, she was gone and there was a box in her place. I figured that she was taken. Not to mention the next day, Tasha and Reede was not in the office." The lab tech revealed to him.

Author Note: There was no Jane in this chapter. I hope to have a longer chapter next week. I am sorry for this short chapter but I have a new job. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! We have one more chapter before our little Halloween and Las Vegas stories.

Last time on She's my wife

A few hours went by as Kurt sat at his computer. He was no where close to finding his wife. He knew that she was going dark. He headed into the lab to see what Patterson had found. He figured that she would have put notes on it. He went to her desk and started to look through the notes. He saw that she had mentioned the mountain. There had been a lady that check into there using the name Jane Doe. He knew that his wife would use her Jane Doe name and not their married name.

"Anything?" The lab tech asked his boss.

"Yeah. I am going to head out to check out the mountain this weekend." He responded to the lab tech.

"I hope that you find her so we can get the team back." the lab tech revealed to him.

He knew that the director did not revealed it to anyone in the building. It made him very confused about this tech person.

"How do you know that they were taken?" Kurt asked him.

"I was with Patterson and had to go to the bathroom. When I came back, she was gone and there was a box in her place. I figured that she was taken. Not to mention the next day, Tasha and Reede was not in the office." The lab tech revealed to him.

Chapter 2

"Kurt, They also left this." The tech said as he pulled out the box. Kurt noticed that it had Jane's name on it.

"Show me what Patterson has on my wife's location. We need to get her back now. I think that she is going to be the best choice to get the team back." Kurt revealed to his lab tech.

"Okay." The lab tech said as he unlocked Patterson's computer. Kurt was surprised that Patterson would let someone else have access to her computer. He knew that Patterson would never let anyone on her computer.

"So when did she give you the password?" He asked the lab tech.

"A few weeks ago so we could run the trace on her location. It was only to find your wife. Listen, I know how she is with her computer but I can assure you that she knows that I won't do anything to risk the team. I just hope that you would trust me also. I know that I recently joined the team and did not go through everything that you guys went through with Jane's mother but I have your guys backs and that won't change." The lab tech said to him. "Now we are wasting time with talking about the computer instead of finding your wife."

"Alright, get going with it then." Kurt responded to him.

Kurt and the lab tech got the location. Kurt left the room after changing Patterson's password. He knew that he was going to have to tell her when she got back what the new password because he did not want this guy on any cases until he started to trusted him. Kurt grabbed his bag and started to load up the items that he knew that he was going to need. He knew that he was going to go home and get some more items. He walked out of his office and walked to the elevator.

"Kurt, where are you going?" the new girl asked him.

"Going to go get my wife. I will be back and then we will get our team back." Kurt responded to her before the elevator doors open.

"I will go with you." she said to him as she started getting her gear.

"No. I need to do this by myself right now. Just be ready when I get back." Kurt responded to her. He knew that Jane was not going to like this new girl. He just hope that he could convince her to come home with him.

"Okay." She said as she watched the doors closed. She really wished that he would let her come and help him. She also wished that she had a man like him. He was truly the most hard working man that she has ever met but cared about his family.

Author Note: I guess that I had this chapter from before my break and decided to post this week. Trust me when I am saying that I am working on the chapter lenght for you all. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I can not believe that it's been a few weeks since I updated on this storyline. My life has gotten crazy and now is doing better. It is starting to calm down. It is hard to believe that Thanksgiving is right around the corner in a little over two weeks. I hope that you have a wonderful Monday.

Chapter 3

Jane had been in the same place for the past five months. She knew that Kurt was looking for her but she knew that her husband needed to stay far away from her in order to stay safe. She went out that evening to start climbing the mountain. She had been doing that for the past couple of months. Over the past few nights, she wished that he was near her but he was not.

A few days went by and Jane was surprised to see that her husband walked into the tent.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? Jane asked to her husband as they gave each other a small hug.

"I came to get you back. Our friends needs us. They were kidnapped." Kurt responded her.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked her husband.

"Of course, I am sure. I would not be here if it was not important plus I missed my wife." He revealed to her. "Plus there is more. We found this."

"What is that? Jane asked she watched her husband pull out the box. She did not understand what is going on because she thought that the tattoos were over.

"This was deliver at headquarters while you were gone and I was out looking for you." Kurt responded to her.

"So what is in the box?" Jane asked her husband. She was hoping that there was going to be some kind of answers.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Kurt responded to his wife. They stayed for the night before heading back home.

The next morning, they walked into headquarters. They knew that they need to find where their team was but first needed to find out the first tattoo was about. The first tattoo was going to lead them to the place that her husband proposed to her.

"I love this going back to where we started with our future." Jane responded to her husband as they were on the jet.

They finally got their team back and headed to the apartment. They love making up to each other. Jane watched as her husband went out for dinner for them. She had no idea why her husband was taking so long to get back. She had a chance to hide the money that she had managed to get.

Kurt came walking into the apartment thinking about what Roman had said. He was not ready for Jane to learn what happen there.

"Hey, what happen to you?" Jane asked her husband with a small smile.

"Nothing. There was a big line there." Kurt responded to her with a smile. He hoped that she would believe this side of the story.

"Okay. I am so hungry right now." Jane responded to him as they sat down and ate dinner. They headed back to bed.

The next morning, Jane woke up to the smell of breakfast. She knew that she needed to come clean about the money that she was hiding. She was surprised to find all these final bills.

"Hey, what are these?" Jane asked her husband showing the bills.

"It took a lot of money to try to find you." Kurt responded to her. "But things will get better now that we are both working again."

"Actually Kurt, because of the side jobs, we can get caught back up." Jane said as she walked to her secret stash. She did not want them to keep any secrets.

The next morning, Kurt was the first one to wake up. He knew that he needed to figure out a way to get this tattoo that Roman gave him in today's case. He knew that the good thing was to start with breakfast. Jane was just getting ready for the day. They got done with breakfast and started for headquarters. On the drive there, Kurt smiled at his wife.

"What are you happy about?" Jane asked her husband.

"That I have my wife back." Kurt responded to her.

"I am happy that I am back." Jane responded to her husband as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked her as they walked to the elevtor.

"Yep." Jane responded to her husband.

A few hours went by and it was time to go home. Kurt was a little mad at his wife after learning more of what she had done while a way. He also knew that he had a secret of his own that he did not want her to find out. They finally got home. Jane went to take her shower while he cook dinner. She came out of the bathroom to hear the fire alarm going off.

"What is going on?" Jane asked her husband.

"Making some dinner for us. It's different but I thought that it was worth the effort." Kurt responded to her.

"I appericate that you are trying but you don't need to impress me." Jane responded to him.

"I know but we are working on our relationship and I want to make sure that I do my part on this." Kurt responded to her.

"Let's just order some pizza." Jane said to her husband since she knew that they were not going to eat the food that Kurt had burnt. She had to admit that he was trying.

They enjoyed the rest of the weekend with their family and friends. They knew that they wanted to do a get together. Life had been so busy. Jane knew that her husband was having a hard time reporting to Reade.

"How are you doing with Reade being our boss right now?" Jane asked her husband.

"I am okay with it. I am glad that he got a promotion but I know what he was having a hard time last year and I did not say anything." Kurt responded to her.

"You were trying to protect your friend which was good. I am proud of you for doing that." Jane responded to her husband.

"I did not want to ruin my best friend's career." Kurt revealed to her with a smile.

"Kurt, you did the right thing. It is adjustment to all of us that we have to reported to him instead of you." Jane responded to him. "I need to asked you something."

"What is that?" Kurt asked her with a smile.

"Do you think that Patterson has been acting weird around Rich?" Jane asked her husband. She had been noticing these weird things between them for a while now.

"I have not noticed anything because I have been focusing on you a lot lately." Kurt responded to her with a small smile.

"That is good. I am glad that you are but we needed to focus on taking down my brother." Jane responded to her husband.

"I know that is the plan but I know that it is going to hurt you that we are going to have to take him down." Kurt responded to her.

"It won't be easy but we can do it together. My mother had to much influence on my brother for too long and I was not able to protect him." Jane revealed to her husband.

"You can not blame yourself for what happen with your family. That is on them not you." Kurt responded to her as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you for being here for me." Jane said to him.

"It is my pleasure to be here for my wife." Kurt revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss.

They enjoyed the rest of the night together with each other. They decided to start planning a get together with their team. It had been a while since the last time that they had their family together.

"Have you heard from your sister yet?" Jane asked her husband.

"Not yet which makes me worried but Sawyer is still in class so he has." Kurt revealed to her with a smile. She knew that her husband was worried about his sister and nephew. The only problem is that if Roman figures out that he has a sister and nephew. "I ended up talking to Reade about putting detail on them so that way if Roman figures out that I have a sister and nephew that they would be safe."

Right after Kurt revealed that his phone started to ring and that it was the two guys that were taking care of his sister and nephew.

"This can't be good." Kurt revealed to his wife as he answered the phone.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I was hoping that we would get the chapter would make up the word count but I am glad that it is caught up. What do you think of the new season? I kinda figured that we would have see Sawyer and Sarah by now. I am also surprised that Reade is now the assistant director instead of Tasha. I think that she would have been a better choice. Also Patterson being a hacker, I am sorry but I do not see it at all and with . I wish that they would revealed what happen with Kurt in that one town that Roman mentioned. I was not so sure about the person that he killed and he decided to take over his identity. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update very often when I am not working. I will see you on Wednesday!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Happy Monday again! We are almost halfway through this story! I can not believe that it is almost Thanksgiving!

Chapter 4

"What is going on?" Kurt asked the agents on the phone.

"Your sister is missing. We have your nephew but we can't find your sister." one of the agent said to him.

"Okay, we are on the way." Kurt said as he hanged up the phone. "Jane, we need to go right now."

"Okay, Let's go." She said to her husband as they walked out of the door and headed to find his sister. They drove to where the agents were.

"Kurt, I know that you are worried about her but she is going to be okay." Jane said to her husband hoping to break the ice.

"We do not know that for sure." Kurt responded to her.

"I do because I know how tough her brother is." Jane revealed with a smile on her face. She was super proud of her husband.

"Let's go find my sister." Kurt responded to her as they finally got to the location. They were told what happen during the time that his sister went missing. Kurt also went to check on his nephew to make sure that he was okay. He was scared and just wanted his mom.

"Uncle Kurt, you need to find mom." He said to his uncle.

"We will buddy. We will find her but until we do, you are going to come back to my place with Jane and me." Kurt said to his nephew.

"Okay." His nephew responded to him. He knew that they needed to find out why Roman took his sister and how she played into this. Kurt watched as his nephew left the room. He was not paying any attention when Jane walked into the room.

"Hey, it is going to be okay. We will find her." Jane said to her husband with a small smile.

"How can we be sure? We have a little boy that needs his mother." Kurt revealed to her.

"I know, we will find her." Jane responded to her husband. She walked closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so thankful to have you in my life." Kurt revealed to her.

"So am I. We work as a good team together. My brother messed with the wrong people." Jane responded to her husband.

They got to work on finding Kurt's sister. They took Sawyer back to the apartment. He knew how hard this is for him because he was missing his mom. Jane managed to get her nephew into bed and walked out of the room. Kurt was still at the office trying to find his sister.

Jane pulled out her phone and sent her husband a text: Kurt, when are you coming home?

She put down her phone and went back to watching a movie. A few minutes went by before her husband responded to her with a text.

I do not know what time I will be home but it looks like it will be a late night. How is he doing?

Jane responded back with her husband with this message: He misses his mom and wants her back but other than that I think that he is doing okay. Please tell me that you are being safe.

Jane put down her phone and focused on what she was doing while waiting for her husband to respond back to what she text him.

I am being safe. I can't promise about your brother. He is going to have to pay for what he did to our family.

Jane smiled at her husband. She knew that he wanted to get Roman back for what he did.

Three weeks went by before they found her. She was okay. Roman had managed to escaped and she could not believe that her brother was able to do it again. Kurt and Sawyer were so happy to have her back along with Jane. She knew Kurt was not happy that Roman had managed to get out of there.

"Hey." Kurt said to her with a smile.

"Any leads with Roman yet?" Jane asked her.

"Not yet." Kurt responded to her. "But it's time that we start thinking about the Thanksgiving plans."

"True, we need to get a hold of your sister and find out what her plans are." Jane responded to her husband.

Kurt and Jane spent the rest of the day together figuring out what Thanksgiving. They could not believe that it was their first Thanksgiving back together.

The Day of Thanksgiving

Kurt and Jane were getting ready for his sister and nephew coming for Thanksgiving along with Kurt's daughter. Jane had managed to take a test to find out if she is pregnant or not. It had came up with an answer that surely surprised her.

Jane knew that she needed to tell her husband about the test but knew that today was not the day to reveal it. She decided to wait until the weekend to tell him. Sarah and Sawyer arrived to the apartment and before she knew it Sarah was pulling her out to the hall.

"So when do I get a new little one from my brother and favorite sister-in-law?" Sarah asked her sister-in-law.

"We will have to wait and see when there could be a baby coming into the family." Jane said to her before they talked for a few minutes. They walked into the apartment and Kurt pulled his wife aside.

"So what did my sister want?" Kurt asked her.

"She wanted to know when we are going to expand our family." Jane said to her husband with a smile.

"Well we haven't talked about it just yet since we got back together." Kurt responded to her with a smile on his face.

"Well the last time that we talked about it, there was also a shooting and a fight from my mother's betrayal." Jane said to him.

"I know. Maybe after we catch Roman, we talk about expanding our family." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storylie. I had a busy weekend with family and friends. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update most of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Alright my computer has been acting up for the past few days and I am hoping that it is finished with it. We are midway on this story. We might end up doing two chapters for the next few weeks until we are on chapter 8.

Chapter 5

After their last case, Kurt and Jane learned that Jane had a little girl about 18 years ago. They were not sure about what they should do since they knew nothing about her.

"Are we going to try to find her?" Jane asked her husband.

"If you want to? It is up to you." Kurt responded to his wife.

"I think that it is best that we try to look for her. I want to know who she is and what she looks like." Jane responded to her husband. "But what if she doesn't want to be found or get to know me?"

"Jane, we are just going to have to take that chance. I just know that I am proud of who you have become in the past few years." Kurt said to her with a smile.

"You are just saying that because you are my husband." Jane revealed to her husband with a smile.

"that is not why I am saying that. I have seen you at your worse and at your best. We will find her. Do we want to add the team into this?" Kurt asked her husband.

"Not at first, I want to sit on this for a few days before telling them if that is okay." Jane responded to her husband.

"That is fine with me." Kurt said to her before giving her a small kiss.

A few days went by before the team found out about Jane's daughter. They were surprised that she had a daughter but knew that there was a reason for it being kept secret and then on top of that she did not remember about it.

"Hey Patterson, do you have a second to talk?" Kurt asked his friend.

"Sure of course." Patterson responded to him with a smile.

"We need your help to find Jane's daughter. She just wants to make sure that she is safe." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay, that's fine." Patterson revealed to him.

The team did not know that Patterson was already working on Stuart's murder case on the sidelines since it had hit a block with the team. She was not giving up on him.

Kurt walked out of the room and found his wife waiting for him.

"Did you ask Patterson if she would help?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah." Kurt responded to her. They had a busy day with a new tattoo case. Kurt was still worried that his wife was still hurting with the bruised ribs.

"Have you thought what we should do with Thanksgiving?" Jane asked her husband as they got home.

"I was thinking about having the team and Sarah and Sawyer. Bethany is going to be with her mom for Thanksgiving." Kurt revealed to her. "I wanted to make sure that I talk to you first."

"That sounds good for me." Jane responded to her husband before giving him a small kiss. She knew that he was upset that he did not get to spend her first Thanksgiving.

A few days went by and the couple was setting up for Thanksgiving dinner. The team was showing up in a few hours. Sarah and Sawyer showed up last night which Kurt was happy to see them. Kurt and Sarah were sitting and talking about Reade and the rest of the team.

"So how is things going on at the FBI?" Sarah asked her brother. She knew that it had been rough for him to answer to Reade.

"It is going good. Reade is leading the team a lot different than I would right now." Kurt responded to her sister.

"I heard from Tasha that he has a girlfriend that no one has met yet." Sarah revealed to him.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Kurt said as there was a knocked on the door.

"I will get it." Jane said as she walked out of the kitchen and answered the door to find Reade with his girlfriend and Patterson.

Tasha arrives about twenty minutes later wanting to talk to Patterson about something. She pulls her out in the hall.

"Remember what we found out well Reade was meeting him that night." Tasha said to her. "He can't find out that we know about this."

"Okay." Patterson said. "Do you think that he is involved with it?"

"I don't know. We need to find out through. If he is hiding something then we need to figure it out. It is important." Tasha responded as Kurt opened the door.

"We are getting ready to eat." He said to the girls. He knew that they are friends so he was not worried about their chat.

They all sat down and ate dinner. Reade noticed the looks that he was earning from Tasha and Patterson. Kurt and Reade were put in charge of the clean up while the girls got to know Reade's girlfriend.

"So how is married life with Kurt?" Reade's girlfriend asked Jane.

"It is great." Jane said to her with a smile.

"From what Reade said that Kurt has a little girl with his ex-girlfriend. How do you handle it?" She asked him.

"It is fine. Kurt and Allison handle everything with their daughter. I have a special bond with Allison and her daughter." Jane responded to her.

Author Note: I am glad that we are on chapter 5 right now and that means the middle chapter right now. I am still so full from Thanksgiving. We are working on getting our Christmas shopping all done. I am starting to think about a Christmas story that I need to start writing as soon as I am done with next week's chapters.I might be back later this week with another chapter but we will have to wait and see. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: The Christmas season is super busy right now with trying to get our Christmas shopping done. This past weekend, I was taking a rest or what I could because I had both girls. I meant to have another chapter during the weekend but there was no such luck.

Chapter 6

Kurt and Jane woke up the next morning to start working on their Christmas shopping. Jane knew what she was going to get her husband but Kurt did not know to get her. They had decided to get the team, Bethany, Sarah and Sawyer's presents together and then go get each others on their own. They were waiting in line for the first store to open.

"So who are we getting here at this store?" Kurt asked his wife.

"We are going to get your daughter's gift and then also Sawyer's here." She responded to him.

"Then can we go home?" Kurt asked his wife.

"What is with you tonight? You are never like that." Jane said to her husband.

"I just rather be in bed with you." Kurt responded to her. "It is a little too early to be awake."

"That is because you did not get into bed until after midnight." Jane responded to her husband.

"Well that because we stayed up and went to Wal-Mart with my sister." Kurt responded to her.

"Correction, you were the one that went to Wal-Mart with your sister. I stayed back with Sawyer to watch Christmas movies." Jane responded to him with a smile. He knew that his wife was kidding about the tease that she was giving him.

They ended up Black Friday shopping for many hours. The whole time, Kurt was not happy about having to be there. Jane was happy when they got done so Kurt could go home and take a nap hopefully but no such luck. They got a phone call from work.

"Guess what? We are needed at work." Kurt said to his wife.

"Okay." Jane responded to her husband as they headed back to the SUV. They headed to work and got the case done by five pm and headed home.

Kurt made dinner while Jane freshen up a little bit which felt ready good since they were barely home for a few minutes before they had to leave again.

A few days went by before they had another chance to do Christmas shopping. Kurt ended up going by himself to get a few presents for his wife. He was super happy on what he got her for Christmas and knew that she would like it.

Kurt got back to the apartment and noticed that his wife was not there. He figured that she must be out Christmas shopping. He ended up deciding to make dinner by time she got home. He knew that she would enjoy having dinner ready. She finally got home about thirty minutes after Kurt got home to find him in the kitchen.

"I was trying to get home before you so I could surprise you with dinner." Jane said to her husband with a smile.

"Well maybe you can do that tomorrow night since it looks like I need to finish up my Christmas shopping." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"Is that so? I think that you got all the Christmas shopping that you needed to do done." Jane responded to her husband with a smile.

"Nope not all the way. I still need to get a few more things for you and Bethany." Kurt revealed to his wife.

"Okay." She responded to him with a smile.

The next morning, Kurt woke up before his wife. He finally got out of the apartment and Jane got to work on her surprise that Kurt did not know about. She had been feeling off for the past few weeks and knew there was a chance. Jane walked into Patterson's lab a few days ago.

"Hey Patterson, I need your help with something." Jane responded to her friend.

"Okay, with what?" Patterson responded to her with a smile.

"This can't go back to Kurt because I am not ready for him to know just yet." Jane responded to her.

"Okay, Do you want to go now or wait?" Patterson asked her friend with a smile.

Jane and Patterson left the office without Kurt noticing that she was gone until they came back. Jane knew that she was going to have to wait until morning to take the test. She just knew that she needed to keep it secret until she was ready to say something to her husband.

Back to today, Kurt smiled when got home when he noticed that dinner was ready for them to enjoy. They sat down and ate dinner.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you."Jane said to her husband.

"What is it?" Kurt responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am hoping to have another chapter but I need to get Wednesday and Friday's chapters done first. I can't believe that we only have three more weeks until Christmas and that means we have four more weeks until New Years eve. This year has come and gone so fast. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Even through we are a week into 2018, I wanted to say Happy New Year! I had no choice but to take December off of writing and posting. We ended up putting my dog down and were so busy with Christmas parties and work. It is so crazy to think how busy I am at work but we just need to take a break.

Chapter 7

"Jane you can tell me anything you know that right?" Kurt said to his wife. He was a little scared since he did not know what was going on.

"Yeah I know." Jane said to her husband before taking a deep breath. She knew that she was going to tell him about the baby.

"Hey, what is going on?" Kurt asked her again.

"I just found out that I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby." Jane responded to her husband with a small smile. She was so excited that she and Kurt were expecting their first child together. She also had noticed that her husband had not said anything. "Are you going to say something?"

"Babe, that is amazing. I am just a little shocked." Kurt responded to her with a small smile on his face. He was super excited that they were going to have a baby. They ended up heading to bed and making love for hours it seem like.

"I am glad that you are okay with this. You made me a little nervous about it because of how quiet you were." Jane said to her husband.

They went through the day when they got to work. They wanted to make sure not to talk about the baby in front of their team but that has been hard since they have been at the apartment day in and day out.

"I am glad that the team will not be there tonight." Kurt said to her since they took down Director Hirst.

"Are you sure that you are okay? They tased you earlier today and I want to make sure that you okay." Jane said to her husband.

"I am okay. I just want to be home with you." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay, Let's go home then." Jane revealed to her husband as she started to walked out the door.

They arrived to the house and was about to celebrate the pregnancy. They were super happy that it was almost Christmas and that meant that they were going to have to keep it from their family until she is 12 weeks pregnant.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to Jane taking her morning shower. He just laid in bed since he still could not believe that they were expecting their first child together. He wasn't paying attention when she came out of the bathroom.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Jane asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine." Kurt responded to her as she sat down on the bed.

"You know that we need to finish our Christmas shopping today and wrapped them all." Jane responded to her husband.

"I know." Kurt responded to her with a smile on his face. "When do you think we should start telling everyone?"

"Around 14 weeks." Jane responded to her husband. They were not sure about how far along Jane was. "I think that we should make a doctor's appointment to find out how far along we are."

"That is a good idea to go find out how far along we are in this pregnancy." Kurt responded to her as he watched her grabbed her phone to called the doctor's office.

He waited to until she got off the phone to call work so they could this afternoon off. He was super excited to find out how far along she was. They knew that they needed to get ready for work.

Jane walked over to her husband's desk to tell him about the doctor's appointment that she had tomorrow morning. The problem is that Kurt had a meeting to go at the same time.

"So there is no way that you are going to get out of the meeting since it's with the President and Reade. I wonder what they want." Jane said to her husband.

"Oh, I have a feeling that I already know what they want. They might want me to take over for director Hirst which means that it is going to be long and crazy. I do not know if that is the best choice since we have some changes soon." Kurt responded to his wife.

"I think that you should take it. We will manage with what is going on and what is to come. Plus I know that you wanted this job before you met me and I would not have you any other way." Jane revealed to her husband.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to do it if I don't have your support." Kurt responded to her.

"You have my support on this and I want you to take it." Jane responded to her husband with a smile. A few minutes later, Patterson walked over to them.

"Okay, what is going on?" Patterson asked them.

"Nothing, why?" Kurt asked his friend.

"Because you two are acting really weird and I am sure that there is something going on with you two." Patterson responded to them. "Are you guys pregnant?"

"Not yet." Jane said to her. She was trying to lie without Patterson knowing what it going on.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. It has been super nice to be back into writing after a little over a month off. I hope that you follow me on twitter. I am counting down the days until Valentine's Day because 50 shades of Freed is coming out and I am going to see it. I decided to post this a few days before Monday since I wanted to make sure that I am caught up. Chapter 8 will be posted on Monday, January 8th. Chapter 9 will be posted on Tuesday, January 9th


	8. chapter 8

Author Note: Happy Monday! I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter of this story. I can not believe that we only two more weeks on this story. I hope that you all enjoy chapter 7. Thank you all for the encouragement during my break. Things had gotten really busy but are settling down now.

Chapter 8

Patterson knew that something was off when Jane was saying what she said. Patterson wanted to call her out on the lies but knew that they would share as soon as they could.

"Okay, Just promise me that you guys are being careful. You two have been through so much together to be broken apart now." Patterson revealed to her friend.

"We aren't breaking up. Trust me when I say that it's good news and you will be happy about this. We just can't say what it is right now." Kurt revealed to his friend hoping that she would back off from this topic.

"Alright, well I am just glad that you guys are okay." Patterson said as she gave them a smile.

"Thanks Patterson." Kurt said before the couple walked away from her.

The day went by a lot slower now that Jane kept seeing Patterson look at her stomach. She decided to go find her husband. She found him in the locker room getting change from his wet clothes.

"Hey, did you guys catch the guy?" Jane asked her husband.

"Yeah. I managed to catch the person." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"Why are you changing your clothes?" Jane asked her husband.

"Because the man decided that he wanted to get taken down in the lake." Kurt responded to his wife.

"Please tell me that we don't need to get you a new phone." Jane responded to her husband joking.

"It was the work cell phone. Reade is ordering me a new one which will be here tomorrow morning. He said that I get to go home." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"Okay, We do need to talk tonight when we get home." Jane revealed to her husband as she put away her work phone in her locker and they walked out together. They headed home but saw Patterson and Tasha talking. They were not worried about it right now.

Meanwhile, Patterson and Tasha saw the couple walked out of the locker room. They were worried that something going on.

"So what do you think is going on?" Tasha asked her friend.

"I think that Jane is pregnant." Patterson responded to her.

"Are you sure?" Tasha asked her friend.

"Yeah. I Just can not wait until they announce it." Patterson responded to her.

"They should announce the baby soon if they are expecting or not. I hope that they are because they dervse to be happy." Tasha responded to her.

"Very True." Patterson said as Reade walked over to them.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Reade asked his friends.

"Jane and Kurt." Patterson revealed to her friend. She did not want to reveal that much just in case that they were wrong.

"What about them?" Reade asked his friends.

"Nothing." Tasha lied to her friend. She felt bad about it.

"Have you guys notice anything different about them? They are acting a little strange." Reade said to his friend.

Kurt and Jane walked into the place that they getting their food for dinner. Jane was starting to get morning sickness which took her that she was almost five weeks pregnant if not later. They got home around 6:30pm and ate dinner. They were cleaning up when the apartement's phone started to ring.

"Kurt, he wants to talk to you." Jane said as she gave her husband. Kurt took the phone out of her hand to talk to her brother. He hung up the phone and gave it back to his wife. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to congratuate us on our case." Kurt told her friend.

"I don't think that was all that he was wanting. What else happen?" Jane asked her husband.

"I don't know. I know that there is one more thing that I need to tell you." Kurt started to say. He knew that this was going to end badly for him. "I know that I haven't been supportive of you looking for your daughter but the reason is that I do not want you to look for her and that is because I killed her." Kurt responded to her. He knew that she was not going to be happy about him killing her.

Author Note: I can not believe that Kurt killed her daughter. He must have had a good reason for doing so. Why do you think he killed her? I will see you next Monday for Chapter 9. I was going to posted tomorrow but I think that I might be coming down with another cold which is not good. I did not know what else to write in this chapter and Blindspot should be back this week.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this story. Thank you all for the past three reviews on this chapter. We just have one more chapter after this story. It turns out that he did not mean to kill her. I hope that she is still alive. I have been thinking about doing a story with Jane actually having her daughter in her life. Who do you think is her father? A part that kinda bugs me is where he says that they were expecting him, what if Avery set him up?

Chapter 9

Kurt knew that his wife would want to know why he killed her daughter. He hated that he accidently shot her because of her behind a white sheet. He was being attacked by the guys.

"Jane, I am so sorry. I did not know that she was on the other side." Kurt revealed to her.

"I know. It's hard to think that I had a chance to meet my daughter when I was on the run." Jane responded to her husband as he sat down next to her. He told her everything that happen.

It had been a long night for Jane and Kurt. They had not been able to sleep all night.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Kurt asked his wife.

"No. I need time to think about I am going to do. This changes everything. It changes the way that I look at you. Kurt, you killed my child that I did not even get to meet or remember meeting and that is what hurts me the most." Jane responded to him.

"Jane, it was an accident. I never meant to kill her." Kurt said to her.

"Kurt, I can't do it right now. I just need time right now." Jane responded to her husband. She was really hurt by his actions and that he did not come clean about it. "Was my brother blackmailing you?"

"Yes. He found out somehow that I killed her." Kurt responded to her.

Jane and Kurt headed to work but Kurt knew that she was furious with him. He knew that the best choice was to give her the space that she wanted at the moment. Reade and the rest of the team could tell that there was something going on with him and Jane. He was not sure that he really wanted to let the whole team in on the fact that he killed Jane's daughter on accidnet.

The day went on and Jane kept lashing out on Kurt. He knew that she was upset with him and knew that need to fix it before it was too late. He decided that he wanted to put the breaks on her anger at him.

"You need to stop taking it out on me at work. They are going to see that we are not on the same page. I love you and I know that you are mad at me." Kurt responded to his wife.

"Oh please. I don't want to see you right now." Jane responded to him before walking away.

He was really mad at her for what she did eariler today but decided to forgive her because she was okay. He knew that they were going to have to work on it.

The day kept going on and Jane knew that she needed to figure out if she wanted to leave or not.

"Kurt and Jane, you need to work on your marriage right now or we are going to lock you in a office until you figure it out. " Reade responded to the couple before getting out of the office.

As they were searching the warehouse, Jane noticed that her husband was gone.

"Hey, did you guys see Kurt?" Jane asked her friends.

"No. I have no idea where he is." Tasha said before Patterson step into the chat to tell them that she found Kurt.

"Are you crazy?" Jane said to her husband after he finally got down on the ground.

"Just a little bit. But it kinda reminds me of what you had done eariler today. Not to mention that I was doing it to safe." Kurt responded to her husband.

Jane ended up going home right after the case. She just needed to think more about what she was going to do. She decided to pack a bag to get some time away from her husband. She kept thinking about the fact that her husband killed her daughter and her brother knew about it. She ended up getting a call from her brother.

"How do you know about the fact that my husband killed my daughter?" Jane asked her brother.

"Oh wow, he finally told you about it." Roman responded to her. "But there is more to your daughter that both you and him know."

"Is she still alive?" She asked her brother.

"I can't answer that. I have to go." Roman responded to her. "But you need to leave Kurt to get the answers."

Meanwhile, nine months ago

After getting shot by Kurt, She was left to die. She woke up twenty hours after being shot. She did not know where she was.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." the man said to her.

"Where am I?" She asked him. "Where is Kurt?"

"You mean that the man that shot you." the man said to her with a small smile on her.

"They are going to figure out that I am alive and get me back." She responded to him.

"That is the funny part because I am going to set a trap for your mother that Kurt Weller will not be able to save her or you." the man revealed to her.

Author Note: I want to be able to see what happen after Kurt left the warehouse. It was clearly a trap for Jane's daughter. I hope that they find her soon and get the couple back on track like they should be. I hope that you leave a review and I will see you next week for the final chapter of this story. I also hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: It is time for the final chapter of this storyline. I know that it was supposed to be post last week but I was busy over that weekend. Life is not calming down but it is getting better.

Chapter 10

"You do not know that Kurt or my mother will not save me." Avery revealed to her captive.

"But you don't know what my sister is capable of. She will betray you for her husband every time." Roman revealed as revealing his presence to his niece.

"You are my uncle?" Avery asked him.

"Yes." Roman revealed to his niece. "I am trying to keep you safe and the only way to do that is to make my sister think you are dead."

"That is wrong to make your sister think that her daughter is dead even through she gave me up." Avery said to him.

Meanwhile, Kurt was struggling with Jane having this distance. He walked into the room where Patterson was to give her some coffee. She had found a recording of Jane's daughter and she turned out to be alive. Kurt could not believe it. He knew that there was a chance that he would not get back together with his wife. He just wish that this would help his relationship.

Jane was on her way into the lab when she heard Patterson and Kurt talking about the tape.

"What is going on?" Jane asked her husband.

"We found a recording of your daughter calling for help." Kurt revealed to her.

"That is low Kurt. You killed her a few months ago." Jane responded to her husband.

"Not this is from four days ago. She is still alive." Kurt responded to her. He knew that she would be surprised that her daughter was alive and well.

They walked over to Reade so they could talk about what was going on. Reade was surprised because he knew that Kurt was the one that shot her.

Kurt and Jane managed to find her daughter and now that it was time to rebuild their relationship and move on with their lives.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this small chapter. I just wanted to end this story as soon as I felt back into writing. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
